Saved By His Heart
by ShiroScarletZice
Summary: The heart is as fragile as a thin glass. No, it's even fragile than that. Once the heart is shattered, it can never be healed. But, I have proved to everyone that it CAN be piece back together. It only requires the heart of the person we hold dear and the love that the person posesses. Just like that particular guy that had saved my heart. AU
1. Chapter 1

It was the third day of the school's first term. In Magnolia Elementary, A new student will be sharing the same class as _her_ fate changer. Yes, the transfer student from Boston is actually a petite red haired girl by the name…

* * *

_**Saved by His Heart**_

_**Chapter One: The day we became friends**_

_**Don't own Fairy Tail**_

_**-ShiroScarletZice**_

* * *

XXX

In a classroom in Magnolia Elementary, the students were making themselves busy, especially this raven haired boy, Gray Fullbuster. He was eagerly waiting for his fortune result from his brunette friend, Cana Alberano. Cana and Gray are the same age, 10. She has this special talent in predicting ones luck with her cards. She receives payment from anyone who wishes to know their fortune from her. Every day, the least amount of cash she receives is 25$. That was just the least. Who could ever imagined the regular amount of payment she gets.

Today, her first customer is Gray.

"You'll have brilliant luck today." Cana said to her customer, Gray, while collecting her scattered cards on the desk.

Gray slammed his hand in protest. He didn't believe his fortune. "_Brilliant Luck_ my ass! I fell into a ditch and lost my wallet on my way to class this morning! Nothing's lucky about that!"

"My fortune telling had never been wrong." The brunette shuffled the deck of cards. "Maybe your disastrous morning is the first step in claiming your brilliant luck."

Gray crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue to Cana. "You know nothing about me so shut up."

"I've been your friend since kindergarten. I know more about you than anyone else in this class."

The two than heard someone saying 'the teacher's on her way'. Gray quickly ran back to his seat and pretends that he was reading a book. The female adult walked in the room with an unknown red haired girl in tow. Murmurs broke out among the students and it was mainly about the girl that was standing beside the teacher.

"Okay students, this girl here will be your new classmate. Please, introduce yourself to the whole class."

The red haired scanned the room where she would be studying in. The population of girls dominates the boys. Taking a deep breath, she started. "I'm Erza Scarlet. It is a pleasure to be friends with you all." Everyone sweat drops after _barely_ hearing her short introduction.

"Is that all? Well, you will be sitting next to Elfman over there." The teacher pointed to an empty seat next to the white haired boy. Erza nodded and made her way to the unoccupied desk.

Gray glared at her as she passed by him. She didn't even made eye contact with anyone. She just looked straight and focused on reaching her destination.

Gray rested his cheeks on his palm while thinking. 'A _newbie_, ceh, I hope she's not good in maths. No one's better in that than _me_, the Great-Gray.' He grinned foolishly to his own thoughts.

* * *

**(Recess…)**

As usual, the cafeteria was crowded with hungry kids. They collect their meals from the counter and search for an empty table to munch on their food. Gray sat with his friends on their usual table at the corner of the hall. Erza was sitting alone a few tables away from them. That was when Cana started the topic about her.

"That girl," Cana gestured the group to look at the lonely red haired. "She's always on her own ever since first period."

Gray wiped a stain of gravy on his shirt. "If you're worried, why don't you go talk to her?"

Cana sighed. "I tried, but she ignored me and everyone else that tried to say hi to her."

Gray snorted and lifted himself off his seat. "A little newbie who didn't even say hi to me, the Great Gray," He then made his way to the red haired girl. "That kind of kid can't be around here."

Gray stopped pride fully next to Erza. "Hey you," He spat and waited for a respond, but, she didn't even bother to turn her gaze to him. She totally ignored him.

That really enraged the raven haired boy. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. Gray grabbed Erza's and everyone in the cafeteria's attention by kicking her table, which caused her carton of milk to spill. Erza ogled at Gray and she finally talked. "What was that for?"

Gray placed his hands on his hips and glared daggers at her. "This is a school where the students, the teachers, the janitors and everyone around the school territory, are as talkative as a curious child. _You _don't go around here quietly and ignoring everyone's greet. Because ignoring people is rude."

"Tsk," Erza picked up the carton of milk and placed it on her tray before lifting it up and made her way out of Gray's side. "You calling me rude for ignoring people," the red haired turned her head to shot a glare at him. "While you're even ruder for kicking my table and interrupting me eat."

Everyone in the cafeteria burst into laughter hearing the girl's wise response. Even Cana can't hold back a soft snicker. Gray felt embarrassed and mad at the same time. "Why you little…" Gray gritted his teeth and stormed out of the cafeteria. He was pissed off by her. "I'll get you back for this."

* * *

**(After School…)**

Gray had to come home late today because of the soccer club meeting. By the time he was on the streets on the way back, the sun was about to set. If he takes his usual route, he'll reach home with dinner ready on the table and a worried mother waiting in front of the door. So, he decides to take the short cut. If he takes that route, he will have to walk along the riverbank, climb down a hill and run away from a bunch of dogs. He estimated that it will only take him 20 minutes or less to reach home.

Not many people around this neighborhood know about this short cut. So it was a surprise for Gray to see someone sitting by the riverbank. Gray was going to ignore the person until he notice the red hair. It was Erza, the girl that had humiliated him during recess today.

An evil idea popped in his head. 'I'll teach her a lesson to not mess with the Great Gray. I'll creep behind her and surprise her. That'll make her remember me as the first student from Magnolia Elementary to scare her out of her socks. Hehe…' The thought of it created an evil grin on his face.

Gray ran quietly down the slope to where Erza was sitting. He prepared a scary face and positioned his hands to squeeze her shoulders and make her squeal in fright. Erza must have heard his rapid footsteps and turned around.

The raven haired stopped running mid-way when he saw what she was actually doing. She was…

_Crying_

The tears streaming down her cheeks were still fresh. The raven haired boy was stunned seeing her in that state. His early scary face turned into a shock expression. Gray had never liked it when people cry, especially seeing his friends crying. Wait, did Gray just consider Erza as his friend?

Erza stood up and quickly wipe away her tears using the back of her hand. "W-what do you want n-now?" Her voice was shaky and had a hint of sacredness. Why was she scared?

Gray didn't want to stay here with any longer so he ran back up the slope and out of her sight. His cheeks were tinted with pink.

Gray Fullbuster left behind a very, very, _very _stunned Erza Scarlet. Her mind was playing the same question that the raven haired had said. She was still surprise from being found crying by a jerk. Something was bothering her when she remembered the expression on Gray's face. She didn't want to continue with this silly thought about him and shrugged it all out.

"What's wrong with that idiot?" Erza mumbled before tears start to fall again.

Gray ran furiously straight home with the image of Erza with fresh tears and red nose in his head. He doesn't like this new feeling in his heart. 'Nothing's lucky about today…'

"I'm never gonna spend my money on that fortune teller ever again!" Gray shouted which grabbed the attention of the dogs around him. 'Now dogs are about to bite my ass! Cana was definitely wrong! This isn't brilliant luck!'

* * *

**(The Next Evening…)**

Erza was on her way back to the same spot she goes every day. But today, she wasn't alone there; someone is already sitting there taking her place. It was the boy that had seen her cheeks wet.

'That jerk, what's he doing here?' Erza was about to walk back but the sound of her flip flop ruffling the green grass grabbed the boy's attention. He turned around to her. If her vision was still perfect, she could see the flustered face of Gray.

"I knew you'll be here again." Gray said, trying his best to hide the nervous look on his face, but he failed. Erza could easily read him through.

Erza slowly walked towards him. "Why are you here?" she asked coldly before taking a seat not too far and too close to the boy.

The boy didn't answer, instead he moved closer to her. Realizing what he was doing, she distanced herself even further from him. Gray was getting a little bit annoyed by her growing further from him. So, he quickly snatched her wrist and stopped her from moving further from him.

The red haired girl looked straight into the boy's eyes, just realizing that his orbs were actually deep blue. Gray also realizes that her hair wasn't a normal red color, it was… scarlet. What a strange color for a hair. Both of the kids' cheeks are turning a deep shade of red noticing that they were staring at each other.

"I came here to say I'm sorry." Gray finally answered her previous question.

Erza raised a brow. "What?"

"I'm sorry for kicking your table yesterday. I'm sorry for being a jerk and…I'm… kinda sorry for…" Gray paused for awhile, getting more and more nervous. "…for accidently saw you crying here."

The girl's eyes grew in disbelief. Why is he apologizing for accidently seeing her cry? Erza quickly slipped her hand from his grip, his recent apology still lingering in her mind.

Gray studied her for a while longer before he face the ground. "Why are you always on your own?"

Erza looked away from his direction. Her lips curved downwards forming a frown. "I prefer being alone," She set her gaze to the setting sun. "I feel uneasy when I'm with other people."

The boy cleared his throat. "Why were you out here on your own crying!?" Gray raised his voice and he looked up to face her. His eyes were full of worry.

She was awfully surprised by his sudden question. Why was he so eager to know why she was crying alone? Did he care for her? She was even more surprise when his cold hands wrapping her tight fist comfortingly. Erza looked down at her hand before looking up to face him.

"You don't have to hide your weakness around me anymore. If you feel like crying, you can come to me and cry your heart out on my shoulder. 'Cause I'll always be around you when you need me. But, if you don't want to cry on me, there is always you're other friends." Gray assuredly said as he gave away his rare warm smile to her.

Erza's body was about to jump and hug him right then and now. Her heart was beating fast and her cheeks wouldn't stop getting warmer and warmer by the second. But, instead of flying towards him and embrace him with a tight bear hug, she just pat his shoulder and chuckled. "I don't have any other friends in this town else than you, Great Gray."

"Whoa, did you just call me, _Great Gray_?" Gray surprisingly said.

Erza's expression turned confused. "Isn't Great Gray your name?"

"Well, that's what my slaves call me. My real name is plain ol' Gray, Gray Fullbuster."

After that, Erza burst out laughing.

"Oi, what's so funny?!"

Erza was clutching her stomach. "Hahaha…. _Fullbuster?_ Hahaha, such a weird name!"

"Oh yeah, like Scarlet is a fancy name!" Gray grudgingly said.

Her laughter slowly turns into a soft snicker. "Don't expect me to call you Gray. I like the name Fullbuster even better."

Gray grunted and rose from his seat. "Call me whatever you wish to but keep in mind that when you're calling me Fullbuster, you're calling out for my entire family."

"Alright Fullbuster."

"Promise me," Gray said.

"Promise what?"

"Promise me that you won't cry on your own after this."

Erza smiled widely and put out her pinky. "I'll promise, if you promise me that you will always be my friend and always be around me when I need you."

"I promise." Gray hooked his pinky to Erza's and grinned. "I think I'll leave now. Those piles of homework ain't gonna finish themselves."

Erza stood up and dusted off her skirt. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow, Fullbuster."

Gray waved at her before walking off. "Later, Erza!"

The smile on their faces could tell that this is the beginning of their eternal friendship, not knowing that someday it'll grow into something even special.

* * *

XXX

Now, Gray is all grown up with a longer face, muscular body, tanned skin and taller height. His raven hair grew messier. That memory of 8 years ago was still fresh in his head. He remembered every second of that moment. "Erza changed a lot after that." He mumbled to himself. "She's become talkative and has grown much more gorgeous." Gray turned to his right and as if it was a coincidence, Erza was walking towards the school building holding hands with her boyfriend, Jellal Fernandez. Gray smiled seeing his friends happy together. He ran to catch up with them.

"Yo love birds, wait up!"

* * *

***First chapter of '_Saved By His Heart' _is officially a wrap. WHOA! It took me (Scarlet) days to piece the ideas and words together. Hope you guys like it. Yeah, I know that they are OOC. Have you ever read an AU story with everyone still in character? Well I haven't. **

**At the end there, Gray isn't jealous of Erza and Jellal. He's just happy that his best friend got to be with her loooong tiiiime crush. I can't go deep into the details cause I might accidently spoil the future chapters. **

**So, REVIEW if you like/hate the chapter. If you're a fan of FMA, you must know the principal of _equivalent exchange_. I had write and published the story, you must review it in exchange. Reviewing is easier than reading right?**

**-Scarlet of ShiroScarletZice ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

The last bell of the day rang as it means that today's school session is over, but will still be continuing the next morning. This raven haired youth can't stick around here any longer for today, as his brain is now worn out from the multiple biology knowledge he received in the last two periods. But his day didn't end there. He still has to go to work…

Poor raven haired.

* * *

**Saved By His Heart**

**Chapter Two: School & Work**

**Don't Own Fairy Tail**

**-ShiroScarletZice**

* * *

Gray dragged himself out the lab and made his way to his locker which is further away down Fiore High's hall. He wished that he could have some sort of teleport magic or device so he wouldn't have to drag his already exhausted body to that rusted locker of his.

He walks another few steps and reached the metallic cupboard, turning his combinations and opening them. To his disappointment, his pink haired rival was standing near there and that annoys him even by hearing his slightly high pitched voice. After retrieving a few books and stuffs, he shut his locker and turned on his heel and walk off to work. Else than walking straight to the exit, he accidently bumped into his pink haired rival. He mentally cursed to himself for doing so.

"Watch where ya goin' droopy eyes!" His rival said brusquely.

How he hated when people call him that, especially his pink haired foe. "Don't insult my eyes, pinky!" Gray shot back.

The pink haired growled, a vein popped on his temple. "Call me _pinky _again and this…" he pulled out a blunt pencil from his back pocket and pointed it in front of Gray. "…will poke one of those droopy eyes of yours!"

Gray yanked the white muffler his rival was wearing. "Not before I kick your ass to London!" His voice became huskier.

"Stop with the stupid fight you two." Came a feminine voice which belongs to a blonde teenage girl from behind the pink haired. "Natsu! Put that pencil away from Gray's eye! You'll blind him!"

Gray's rival –Natsu- pulled his muffler off the tight grasp of the raven haired. The two males exchanged deathly glares with each other until the blonde female stepped in between them.

"Hn, your girlfriend came to rescue you again pinky?" Gray mocked earning a daggered glare from the blonde. "Thanks anyway Lucy. If you didn't come to rescue him, he might be a beaten heap on the floor by now."

Natsu pushed the blonde –Lucy- aside and growled at Gray. "Well if Lucy here hadn't showed up, maybe you'll be wearing an eye patch tomorrow!"

Lucy pinched Natsu's shoulder, hearing a loud 'ouch' from him. "I didn't come here to save any of your butts. I just passed by here _coincidently._" She raised her voiced on the last word.

"Whatever." The two male youths muttered.

"Fullbuster! There you are!" Erza came rushing to the raven haired. "I thought you've already left."

Gray ogled the scarlet haired. "What?" He bluntly asked.

"Just wanted to inform you that Jellal and I will be going to your café for our date." Erza replied.

The raven haired youth sighed, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I told you guys before that I don't own Pegasus Dessert Café. I only _work _there. And why do I care if you and your boyfriend have your date there? It's none of my concern."

"Yeah, that reminds me." Lucy said and turned to the scowling pink haired. "You said you'll buy me dessert later today in Gray's café."

"For the last time people, I don't own that café!" Gray stated, yet again.

Natsu ignored Gray's statement and replied Lucy dully. "I only said, didn't promise."

"Proves to the world that you're an evil boyfriend, Natsu." Erza said, crossing her arms.

"AM NOT!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy taunts. "Yes you are."

"If you're a nice guy, why don't you buy your blonde girlfriend here a piece of cake?" Gray pointed out and walked away leaving the two female calling the pink haired a useless boyfriend.

He needs to run if he wants to reach his work place in time. He sprinted fast from the school gate and on the sidewalk of Fiore Avenue.

Gray had always thought that his social life is pressured by having too much annoying friends. It doesn't matter if he's in school or at work. All of his friends irritate him, forcing him to be like them if he wants to fit in the surrounding. In his school, Fiore High, he has loads of weird friends. Natsu Dragneel, for example, he's the school's most renown troublemaker and his hobby –as he himself have stated- is picking fights with Gray Fullbuster. Isn't that weird? And there is Elfman. The big white haired guy who claims that everything he does is 'manly'. At work is a different story. Half of the men there are womanizers. They even formed a group called 'The Trimens'. The group consists of four men. Their leader is the café's baker, Ichiya and his three loyal members, Hibiki Laytes, Eve Tearm and the brown skinned Ren Akatsuki. Even his boss, Bob, is somewhat a cross dresser who _likes _male youths and Gray used to be one of his victims. It's a miracle he survived working there for half a year now.

But not all of Gray's friends are _weird. _Some of them are practically normal. Like Jellal Fernandez for instance, Fiore High's top basketball player. Erza is quiet normal, Sting, Rogue and Mirajane too. Although, Mirajane likes to pair her co-workers with some random customers, but that is still normal to Gray.

Gray walked into the purple walled café 37 seconds late. His other co-workers have already started working. He wasted no time and ran to the staffs lounge, throwing his schoolbag to a nearby chair and wore his maroon half apron with the café's logo –the head of a Pegasus with a feather on each side. The raven haired youth ran to the counter to see if he could be any help there.

Sting Eucliffe, a part-time worker of Pegasus Dessert Café, was handling the cash register and the customers. Rogue Cheney was packing ordered cakes in boxes. Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm were at the cake displayer handling the customers there. Hibiki Laytes was busy making drinks. Ichiya and Mirajane must be baking in the kitchen. That means his job now is to clean the tables and wash the dishes. How wonderful.

Before he could step out from the back counter, Sting called out for his help.

"Gray! Take over the cash register for me, will ya."

Gray pointed to a table. "Those tables out there need to be cleaned."

"I'll do that for you later. Now quick! I need to check up on Lector!" Right before Gray could reply his protest, Sting dashed to the Staff's Lounge.

Gray sighed heavily. "That bastard cared more for that virtual cat than his work." Then he accepted payments from customers queuing in front of him.

Lector is Sting's virtual pet cat from one of those Facebook games he grew addicted to. Every hour, he has to check up on that virtual cat, making sure that it is always happy by feeding it, playing with it and cleaning its litter box. Forget about what Gray thought about Sting being normal. He is now listed is one of his weirdo friends for sticking with a virtual animal every second of his life.

"Where did Eucliffe go?" Hibiki asked from behind Gray, carrying a tray full of ordered drinks.

"Tsk, don't pretend you don't know where he is when he suddenly disappeared." Gray lazily answered.

A half smirk formed on the womanizer's lips. "I knew about that. I just want to know if you were in a mood to talk."

* * *

XXX

The glass door of the café flew open. Erza walked in, followed by Lucy who is dragging a wailing pink haired male, precisely to be Natsu.

"Come on Luce," Natsu pleaded. "I don't have much cash right now. Tell you what, I'll pay for one of a third of the amount and you pay for the rest. How does that sounds?"

"That sounds terrible! You're the guy here and _you_ are the one who's supposed to pay for _me_." Lucy grudgingly said as she let go of Natsu.

Erza chuckled to her two friends and made her way to the counter where she immediately saw Gray standing there talking to a customer that moments later left with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Hey there Fullbuster." The scarlet haired greeted.

"Oh Erza." Gray said, sounding joyful. He glanced at Erza's side and then scanning the whole room, searching for a certain blue haired male. "Where's Jellal? I thought you were coming here with him for a date."

Erza heave out a disappointed sigh. "That was _before_ he texted me saying that he had basketball practice again today."

"So if you're not here for a date, then what brings you here than?" Gray asked.

"I decided to tag along with Natsu and Lucy here instead. I had nothing to do anyways." She continued. "You should take a break and join us, Fullbuster."

Gray's eyes quickly shifted to Natsu who was pointing at different cakes by the cake displayer with Lucy. "Sharing a table with Pinky? I don't think so."

Natsu's ear perked up. "Hey! At least my eyes aren't droopy and ugly like yours!" he growled.

Erza's hand swiftly moved to smack the back of Natsu's head. "Fullbuster's eyes aren't ugly."

Hearing the scarlet haired said that, a goofy grin made its way to Gray's face. "You admire my eyes?" Gray asked, teasingly.

"No, I don't like your eyes." Erza replied with no hint of emotions in her tone.

The raven haired pushed out his lower lips. "That's a shame. And I don't think your eyes are sparkly nice either. Maybe to Jellal it is." Gray continued to tease his female friend.

Erza pulled Gray's left ear roughly. "That will be enough of the previous subject. Do you want to join us or not?"

"Ya-ouch! Ye-yeah! I'll join you guys!" With that said, Erza released him and joined Natsu by the cake displayer.

Gray rubbed his red ear. "Man, that hurts. I feel sorry for Jellal if they ever ended up marrying each other." He scanned behind him to call out for Rogue who looks like he's busy with his phone. "Rogue, I'm taking a quick break. Take my place while I'm at it."

Rogue waved his free hand. "I'm feeding Frosch. Ask someone else to take over."

"Frosch? Hell's tha-, Whoa… don't tell me you're playing that Virtual Pets game that Sting plays?" Gray's voice sounded worry.

Rogue looked up from his phone. "In fact, yes. I am playing Virtual Pets. Started it off last week and now I can't stop worrying about my cat." He stated casually then continued what he left with his phone.

"Great," Gray clasped his hands and said sarcastically. "Welcome to my list of weird friends, Rogue Cheney."

* * *

XXX

Gray had asked Eve to take his place by the cash register and now he is seated in one small round table with Lucy, Erza and his rival, Natsu. The raven haired poked his remaining chocolate cake on his plate using a fork. He had no appetite but he forced himself to sit down with his friends and swallowed a piece of Mirajane's special moist chocolate cake. They mostly talked about the spreading gossip of their friends from school and talked about studying.

"Oi Gray! We need your _assistance _here." Someone called out from behind the counter, which sounded more like Hibiki.

"I'll be there in a minute." Gray picked up his plate. "See you guys soon." He excuses himself and went to aid the calling man.

"Well Luce, go ahead and pay." Natsu said pulling out 3$ and giving it to her.

"This isn't enough to cover up the three different cakes you've eaten." Lucy said. "It needs 24$ more."

The pink haired crossed his arms and shook his head. "I'm all dried up for this week. Why don't you pay for me?"

"ME? Again? You're the gentleman here and _you _are the one who's supposes to pay on _my _behalf."

Erza rose up from her seat. "Don't worry; I'll pay for the both of you."

The two looked at the scarlet haired with shocked expression. "You will?" Natsu stupidly said, earning a hard punch on the shoulder by Lucy.

"That's alright Erza, I can pay for Natsu and myself. You don't have to-" Lucy's sentence was cut off with Erza giving her icy glare to her.

"When I say I'll pay for you, I really meant it. Understood?" Then she left the table and to the counter, meeting Gray once again.

"Fullbuster, how much should I pay?"

"Not much, seven-eighty." Gray replied.

"Include Lucy's, Natsu's and yours too."

"What? You're paying for all of us?"

"Yes, I am. Why? Does it bother you?"

Gray nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Well, Yeah. Where'd you get the money to pay for us?"

"I've been saving up some cash to buy Jellal a present but, it seems like he doesn't care much about me now that basketball season has started. He cares more about basketball practice and paying less attention on me this pass few days."

"His problem now is like Sting's. They're addicted to something and care less about their life."

"What _is _sting addicted to?"

"Virtual Pets."

"I see… Now how much is the payment?"

"37$, which I have payed for you."

Erza's eyes grew wide. "You what? No, take back your money. I told you I'll pay."

"Keep that cash you saved for Jellal. I now he's having trouble trying to find some time to spend with you. The both of us know that he's not ignoring you because he dislikes you. He's just training hard to win for our school. Go easy on that guy. He still cares for you and you still love him. Now, use that cash to buy him basketball sneakers. He'll be needing it." Gray gave away his lazy smirk.

"Thanks, Fullbuster." Erza said slyly.

"Thanks? For what?" Gray pretend to ask.

"For what you said to me about Jellal."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Gray snickered. "Now you better get going, the customers behind you are waiting."

Erza turned around and realize that she had been holding up the line. "I know you're playing with me. I'm just gonna say my thanks to you and I'll leave." She turned on her heels and walked to her waiting two friends.

"You're pretty good with girls. Why don't you join The Trimens?" Ren suggested.

Gray's earlier bright face turned into a disgusted expression. "Not in a million years!"

* * *

***Chapter Two: Finished! We decided to update it sooner for this chapter, knowing that I won't be able to have some time to write after today. So, urm…, this took me about 3 whole hours to write. If there are any errors, I am dreadfully sorry.**

**Thanks 4 reading. Leave a review if you like/dislike this chapter.**

**-Scarlet of ShiroScarletZice.**


End file.
